In the mounting of various types of sensors such as proximity sensors and the like, there are often situations that require the ability to move or adjust the location of such a device in two dimensions (for example, upwards and downwards, front and back) and to at least temporarily lock the device into a fixed position. While a number of devices are available for similar application, we have found none that met the needs of our particular installation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a two dimensionally adjustable mounting bracket that, after appropriate adjustment to locate a sensor or the like, will be locked into position for subsequent use.